Kingdom Raiders: Resident Fantasy Star
by Psylockian Emperor
Summary: Sora and Kairis' daughter Lara sets out into to space to find another suitable planet after her own is destroyed. When the survivors find one and set down it becomes survival of the Fittess. Big crossover. KH, RE, CrazyTaxi, BraveFencerM, DOA, Tekken,more


Kingdom Raider: Resident Fantasy Star  
  
Introduction  
  
Okay Here Are the Characters and the basic plot. Lara Heartilly- Daughter Of Sora and Kairi, she is very outgoing and a big risk taker. When her parents fall ill and pass away she sets out with her brother to find a new planet to live on. With this in mind she travels on the Gummi ship named Soda Fountain. Along her trip within the city she is put in charge and meets some of the top soldiers in the S-rank. When her brother goes missing with the exploration group she goes down to the planet to search for him not knowing the Danger she is in.  
  
Sora Jr. Heartilly- Sora Jr. is the big brother of Lara. He is very protective and looks a lot like his father but a lot Taller. He isn't in much of the story but he gets his character known and out there. He is one of the first to go missing on the new planet and he is the reason that Lara starts to look for survivors.  
  
Zell Musashiden- Basiclly the love interest of Lara. He finds his way on the ship after supposedly saving another world from the grasp of an evil wizaed named Lumina. He saves Lara a-lot and vice-versa. He helps Lara just because she seems like a pretty lady (Pervert, oh wait it's my story)  
  
Tina Armstrong- an Ex- Pro-wrestler (the real thing) Tina had been banned after almost killing someone. Now she serves as one of the top rank Hand To hand combat specialists who is the only S-rank in her range of fighting. She Goes with Lara to find her Boyfriend Ryu Kazama who has been missing since the Explore party set down.  
  
Link- Not much is known about this Enigmatic person except he has pointy ears and he doesn't talk. Links only reason for going with Lara is To find his wife Zelda.  
  
Leon Scott Williams- A new cop for the Space City Soda Fountain Leon is always fighting with his brother Chris Redfield Williams. Both brothers are still fighting to answer the question of who was brave enough to go first to go first. The only reason they set out with Lara is to prove to Tina witch is the best.  
  
Chris Redfield Williams- Chris always brags because he made the special S.T.A.R.S. team and his little brother brother Leon didn't. He only goes with Lara to prove to Tina who the best out of the two brothers are.  
  
Samus Wong- Although she has Amnesia she still remembers the metroid she saved from a distant planet. She crash landed outside of Midgar and tried to find help within the city but only found blood and chaos.  
  
Tidus Birkin- Not known to be dead or alive Ansem used to be the Top Researcher at Umbrella Kingdom Inc. He created the HT-Virus. After He was Betrayed by Umbrella Kingdom Inc. He injected himself with the special HG- Virus.  
  
Yuna Birkin- Yuna has gone crazy thinking that everyone else is against Her. Her Master Plan Is to destroy the Laboratory After she finds her daughter and escape the city with the virus and continue the legacy of her husband.  
  
Sepiroth- Yes he's back and as a Tyrant/Jenova this time. His origins are unknown but his motives are clear, kill!  
  
Well those are the mauin characters. There will be more so don't worry. Now for the Summary since I can't fit it in the three lines they give me.  
  
Summary  
As the Daughter of the deceased Sora and Kairi Lara sets out with her brother to find a new planet to live on since hers is dying for unknown reasons. As she finds her way to the ship she is met by some other soldiers that will soon become her friends and survival partners in the future. The only good experience she has is with Zell who she's finds interestingly...interesting.  
The civilians of the planet come together in one large space city and must find a place to live. As they cross the universe about a week later they find a suitable planet. They send down an exploration team for the final confirmation that it is safe to live on. A lot of people are sepperatd during this time Including Lara and her brother. Hours later there connection is lost. When the ship gets a distress signal from the E. team she puts together a team of combatants to go down on a rescue mission. What they find is a massive underworld of Chaos that is out in the open.  
It isn't just a rescue mission anymore it is a survival mission as well. Along the way Lara and her team of first rate fighters meet survivors that have been apart of the ordeal known as project Tyrant/Jenova. It is Lara's job to take care of the undead heartless and find her way out of Midgar before it is to late.  
  
Well what do you think. This my first story next to the other one I am making witch has a very sad chapter four (Kingdom Hearts: The Heart Of The Kingdom) Well please R&R and make suggestions of what characters you want in the story. I'll accept almost all of them. Don't be surprised if they end up as survivors. I'm taking this thing from Kingdom Hearts to Crazy Taxi so don't be shy, give me suggestions.  
  
Psylock 


End file.
